


如梦初醒

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: zenMC注意小量肉渣中间略刀片 HE安心





	如梦初醒

*ZenXMC  
*清水

 

柳先生又在哭了。

倒不是传统意义上的流眼泪，他一个一米八几的大男人，一言不发地靠在阳台的栏杆的抽烟，除了寄泪与月，你也猜不出其他别致心思了。

每次你和他吵架，总是如此两败俱伤。他在冷风中偶尔抽抽鼻子，抽掉整整一包烟。你百无聊赖地打开他那台古董电脑然后卡在开机页面半个小时。他在消耗他的身体，而你在消耗你的时间，笼统来说，你们都在消耗你们宝贵的生命。尽管你确信你们是相爱的——几小时前你们刚在床上翻云覆雨一番，下一秒一件小事就能点燃你和柳先生之间的战火，让你们无法遏制地冲对方大吼大叫。

他把烟熄灭后，推门进来。你躺在床上听音乐，不打算分给他视线——余光也不会——所以你没注意到他是怎样委屈地皱着眉蜷在你身边，白色的头发铺满了另一半的枕头。

你转过身看到他暗淡的眸子，把手机扔到一边，低头用牙齿咬了咬他的鼻尖。他发出一声痛呼，但却没有躲闪，双手顺势滑到你的腰间将你抱入怀中。

他在你松口后，有力的双臂立刻压住你的，身体沉甸甸地压在你上方。你感到一丝压抑，便侧过脸去呼吸些外面的空气，他却堵住了你的去路，低头封住了你的嘴唇，把你最后一丝呼吸的机会也夺走了。

你的鼻尖顿时萦绕着他的味道。

（2）

闺蜜公司组织旅游活动，按小组给组员报了旅游团。目前还在热烈讨论目的地中，可能是东南亚，可能是济州岛，因为可以携带一位家眷或朋友所以预算有限，没法享受传说中的欧洲高端游。

“打扰你们热恋中的情侣真是很抱歉，但我还是想问一下你要不要来？你也知道我没其他想邀请的人了。”

闺蜜在电话里这么说道，你当时正在做菜，Zen排练还没回来。久而久之就养成了下班为他做宵夜的习惯，之前办的健身卡虽然因此落了灰，但你却觉得很值得——尤其是当他乖乖坐在饭桌前拿起碗吃饭的时候。

“我想一想……最近蛮想出去玩的……”

她平日里比较孤僻，从小到大只认识你这么一个朋友，所以感情深厚自然是不用说的。上次跟她一起逛街已经是上上个月中旬了，上个月Zen忙于彩排，家里一切都得看你安排。这么一想，还真有些蠢蠢欲动。

“那就跟我一起去嘛，你犹豫什么？”

“那好，我跟Zen商量一下吧。”

“行吧。”深知你俩如胶似漆的黏糊劲儿，闺蜜算是答应了。

（3）

深夜归来的柳先生，带着练舞房里练出来的一身汗味回到家里。你正一边挖着Searan倾情推荐的车厘子冰激凌一边看剧，转眼间他窜到沙发上把你抱了满怀。

“亲爱的，亲爱的～我们亲爱的～”

“Zenny……”

得到了回应的大型犬几乎摇起来尾巴，他用额头在你头顶蹭了蹭，啵啵印下几个吻：“我超级超级超级——”

“想我。”

“对，不愧是我的小公主。”

“我也想你哦。”

“唔要控制不住了，我先洗澡还是先吃你，嗯？”

“先洗澡！”

“先吃你！”说着他一把把你抱了起来，踢开地上碍事的小垫子就要往卧室走去。你捏着拳头使劲敲他的脑壳：“你这个坏蛋，你浑身都是汗，臭臭的！”

“亲爱的，男人都是狼。”他冲你眨了眨眼睛，过于英俊的面容在一霎那就夺去了你的呼吸。“我记得我常常提醒你。”

“……”

 

你被他放到了床上。

卧室的床又大又软，当初装修的时候，Zen精挑细选了好几日，才将这个大床定下。

“你会爱上这张床的。”他对你说。

“为什么？”

“因为很舒服。”他冲你眨了眨眼睛：“床和我，都会让你很舒服。”

 

“这种时候，你在想什么？”Zen打断了你的回忆，他干脆利索地抽开了他的腰带，挺着精壮的上半身，整个人已经压在了你身上。因为没有洗澡而且又练舞回来，他身上的味道比之前更加浓郁，你感到一阵头晕目眩。

“Zenny……我想亲亲你。”

你舔了舔他撑在你身边的手指，听到头顶某人倒吸一口冷气。于是乐开了花，用牙齿咬了咬他中指的骨节。

Zen把手猛地抽走，眼睛危险地眯了眯，冲你释放出了一个不妙的信号。

这让你有一点后悔刚才的举动。

他一直是一个非常浪漫绅士的男人，诚实地说，在平日里的相处总有种被他捧在手心的感觉。而且柳先生也是直球党，经常在你发呆看电视或者睡觉的时候亲上来，然后把你紧紧抱在怀里一遍遍地说能不能把你全部吃掉。为什么？肯定是你太可爱了。

以上是他的说法，你自认为是掉进人群里毫不起眼的女孩子，跟全身自带光环的他天壤之别，也从未有过如此自恋的想法。你究竟可爱在哪里？至今仍是未解之谜，但他仍然在日常生活里不停地喊自己小可爱，甚至在床上变本加厉，一边咬着你的喉咙好像真的要把你吃下去，一边呢喃着好可爱真的好可爱的男人，是他无疑。

开着窗的屋子里摇碎了一地的月光，逆光垂下的发丝裹着清冷的银边，轻柔地点了点你的鼻尖，然后是他的吻。

 

（4）

结果是一夜无眠，你被他翻来覆去地啃来啃去，嗓子都喊哑了，自然没心情再提旅行的事情。他对此毫不知情，直到第二天，他问你最近有没有什么计划，我才得以把这件事说出口。

“既然你想去玩，那就去吧。”他大方地摸了摸你的脑袋：“我还是比较信任她的。”紧接着话锋一转：“但是她单位的那群男人我很不放心，亲爱的，答应我离他们远一些好吗？晚上千万不要和他们单独呆在一起！唔白天也不行！”

“好的好的～”

这时，他突然紧紧地抱住了你。

“怎么了？”你拍了拍他的肩膀，抬起下巴蹭了蹭。Zen在你耳边深吸了一口气。

“我好像太粘你了，对不对？”

“有吗？”

“嗯……其实没什么，只是有时候我会害怕，你会不会某天就厌倦了我们的关系，然后离开我。所以这次我想让自己独立起来。”

“你在说什么？Zen，我不会厌倦你的。”

“真的这样的话，我就安心许多了……”他笑了笑，侧脸吻了吻你的耳垂。

“你们要去多久？”

“一星期。”

“唔，好久。”

“你答应我了哦。”

他叹了口气，手臂一伸，转眼间你被他打横抱在了怀里，还没来得及问他怎么回事，他就低头堵住你的唇舌。

“乖，答应小公主的我怎么会反悔。不过我今天会做完一周的份。做好准备哦。”

（5）

出发前夕，Zen早早排练回家，帮你收拾了一下行李。经小组简单粗暴的线上投票，你们打算去东南亚的V国。行程出来后，你便把航班信息都发给了他。

 

出发的航班在早上六点半，Zen开车送你去机场的时候天还没亮。闺蜜和你约好五点多在3楼咖啡店见面，Zen帮你提着行李办好值机，问你要不要吃点早饭。

“现在还不饿。”你还带着些许困意。昨天晚上的云雨之欢让你有些精神不济。他就像一个拼命吞下年糕的小孩子，两个人都累的不行了，他还在你身上不肯罢休。你捂着嘴小声打了个哈欠，整个人缩在他怀里，闭着眼睛小憩。

“再睡会儿吧，离五点钟还有半个小时。”

“嗯……”

“抱歉，昨天应该让你好好休息的。”

“Zen……这种事没什么好抱歉的。”

“我爱你。”

他的白发抚到了你的脸上，还有他温热的唇。

你的意识渐渐散去，只感觉身边的人帮你把碎发别在耳后，盖上了带着他的气味的大衣。

“七天之后见咯。”

他说。

（6）

“Zen，今天和闺蜜一起去看了日出，这里离赤道很近，感觉太阳更沉更大，像是孕妇圆滚滚的肚子一样。”

“那太阳怀孕了吗？”

“或许呢？太阳也能怀孕吗zenny，哈哈。”

“我能想象出来你笑的样子，很可惜，我还是想亲眼看看我的宝贝。”

“还有六天。”

“你就回到我身边了。”

（7）  
“今天在海边吃了烧烤，晚上办了篝火晚会，木柴燃烧的声音真是太好听了。就是V国这边的虫子好厉害……”

“你没事吧？带了药吗？给我拍张照片来。”

“我没事，我还好。不用担心我，导游很有经验。”

“不要跟其他男人跳舞，亲爱的，你是属于我的对吧？”

“ZEN，我是属于你的。”

“还有三天。”

“我就回到你身边了。”

（8）

“Zen，这边的人真的很奇怪。”

“怎么了宝贝？注意安全啊。”

“他们总是盯着我们看，刚才前辈去买水喝，竟然拒绝了我们，我们去交涉的时候，导游的脸色很不好看，他们貌似说了很难听的话。”

“不要跟当地人吵架，亲爱的，不要落单，我好担心啊！”

“啊，没事的Zen，我们现在回到民宿了，马上就要吃到晚饭啦！不管怎么说，我们都会安然无恙地登上明天的飞机。”

“那就好，不过你还是注意安全。你知道你在我心中有多重要吗？为了我，不要把自己置于危险之中。”

“我知道，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，我非常爱你。”

（8）

“今天我会准时到机场，你落地就跟我发消息，确定下位置。晚上给你准备了惊喜哦～”

“嗯？是还没醒吗？那边应该是清晨了吧，小懒虫，这几天玩的太累了吧，回家我可让你更累点，做好心理准备吧。”

“宝贝，怎么了？我给你打了三个电话了，难道你要睡到日上三竿吗？看到这条消息给我回复。爱你。”

“宝贝？？？？？你还好吗？”

练舞室的大门突然被人打开，外面凉爽通畅的空气灌入些许，疏散了室内的沉闷。然707有些苍白的脸闯入他的视线，却让他觉得些许窒息。

红发青年看了Zen几秒，嘴唇动了动，或许是在斟酌措辞。

“哥。”

比起敲代码或瞄枪，特工始终是不擅长这种活。

“V国政变了。”

【9】  
你睁开眼睛的时候已经是凌晨。

被困在民宿第三天，你们简单互相分了点背包里的矿泉水。手机第一天就被导游收走了，你们只零星知道一些传闻，比如外面的民粹游行失控了，政府派出军队来控制；比如政府军节节败退，附近的超市被洗劫一空，所有的航班暂停。

你们该怎么办呢？

你坐在地板上，至少在异国他乡，你们好歹有个落脚点，虽然是变相的囚禁，至少能活下去，是吧？

你想起那个为你们说话的导游。

他在那晚一边哭一边掰开你的手、跟你说如果不把手机拿走，那群人就判他是间谍，要杀掉他新婚的妻子和肚子里的孩子。

“我能给我丈夫打个电话吗？”

“不行，你打不出去的。”他的眼睛布满了红血丝，孩子被人要挟的他精神不堪一击：“他们会听到，他们会过来，求求你现在把身上值钱的都给我，不要问了。”

“不，是我求求你……”你深吸了一口气，企图让自己和他都冷静下来：“我只说一句话，我只想跟他说一句话……”

“你知道，我并不想要你的手机。”

他沉沉地说完，看了你一眼，歉意和悲伤压红了他的眼眶。

他夺走你的手机，转身离开了。

【10】  
RFA所有的人都在这个地下室里。

第一天，Zen被707紧紧地看管着，他先是想方设法地拿到他的上网设备————一旦碰到手机就会买票，恨不得立刻飞到V国去。为了避免这种情况，707起初黑了他的手机，被他发现后打了一架（其实是单方面挨打），两个人在发泄过后又重归于好。

当然，能让Zen冷静下来的另一个原因是特工组织强大的信息网。707通过可靠的线人每天都能得到最新的信息。而他肯定会和心急如焚的Zen分享，安抚他几乎奔溃的情绪。

之后，姜秘书也参与到“无论如何也要控制住Zen”任务中去，她看起来非常冷静，似乎这件事对她没有任何影响，除了有次她办公的时候睡着了，Zen起来喝水的时候发现她眼睛上有刚哭过的痕迹，脸书上挂着CNN报道政变的视频。

他打开冰箱，拿起一罐啤酒，结果发现冰箱里不知何时是塞满了做好的饭菜，保鲜层里还有一些新鲜水果。

流星留下来的纸条贴在啤酒罐上，和结出来的冰冻在了一起，他扯了好几下才把那张硬邦邦的纸撕下来。

【哥，这几天辛苦你了，一定要挺过来。MC她会没事的🌟】然后是他一笔一画写下来的签名，旁边是主旻龙飞凤舞的字迹。

Zen握着那张纸，看了许久，双腿开始发麻，然后脸上一片冰凉，他才发觉有什么东西从干涸的眼眶里流下来了。

 

大脑里有枚核子弹爆炸了，残暴的蘑菇云撕扯着他的理智和意识，将一切搞得一团糟。像他脚边的垃圾桶，有707捏扁的胡椒博士罐子，也有济希擦眼泪扔掉的纸巾，总之一切都他妈的糟透了，但一切又似乎会好起来。

是梦吗？是现实吗？你真的不在我身边吗？不是梦，是现实，你在另一个国家的领土上，离我像月亮离地球那么那么远。

他想自己再也忍不下去了，几天前自己甚至难过到哭不出来，只有无声的哽咽挤在喉咙里，像是塞下了成年男子的拳头，吞咽不下，因为太难过太难过。练舞不能，出通告不能，好像自己站在悬崖边直直往下坠落，却又被RFA攥紧了手腕，拼命扯到安全的岸上去。

他抬头看向窗外，突然想起来今天是满月夜。

月亮会不会告诉他，他该怎么办才好？

【11】

第五天，外面的形势终于有了新进展。

反叛军被镇压了下去，一切将会平息。你们等到了大使馆的消息，隔日便被统一安排到机场等待回国的飞机。

机场路聚集了满满当当的本国游客，看到了都觉得亲切异常，不见天日的恐慌过去后，现场这些劫后余生的人们有些吵闹。其余的人都在和家人报平安，连你也顺利地就借到了一部手机。

Zen……

拨号页面就在眼前，你却迟疑起来。这些天没有联系，他还好吗？有没有好好吃饭呢？有没有过于担心呢？RFA的人会照顾他吗？

这些荒唐的想法在他接听的一霎那，仍然盘旋在你的脑海里。

“喂？”

“Zen。”

到底还是不行。

明明想说的话那么多，明明吃了那么多苦，有好多撒娇的话想说给他听，可是眼泪却比声音更快地落了下来，封住了你的口。

好想你，好想你，好想你，好想你。

我多想现在就回到你身边，回到那个地下室，卷在满是你的被子里和你紧紧拥抱。

我多么痛恨自己没有鸟儿一样的翅膀，不会被毫无尊严地困在陆地，同我爱的人遥遥相望，无能为力。

“MC……？”

他一定是听到了你哭泣的声音。

因为你听到，他手中的杯子掉在了地上，碎了。

【12】  
最后，通话还是继续。

Zen拿着手机突然开始兴奋地大喊大叫，喊你的名字，喊了无数个宝贝亲爱的甜心蜜糖老婆，吓得707嗷地大叫一声抱着电脑缩在远离他的客厅角落。

扎人的杯子碎片被灰姑娘流星收拾了，负责大家饭菜的姜秘书挥舞着饭勺煮了足足两大锅的饭，就连韩主旻那个家伙也破天荒地扣错了条纹衬衫的扣子——他手一抖把第二支扣子扣到了第三个扣缝上。

你听得出来现场一片热闹狼狈，即使没有亲临现场，也能想象得出来。

Zen深吸了好几口气，终于不再腻腻歪歪地报菜名似的喊昵称了，他终于开始说人话。

“MC，现在在机场吗？”

“嗯，我们都在。”

“太好了。”他礼貌性地回复了一句。

顿了顿。

“你什么时候回来？我很想你，没有你不行。”

？？？？？

这个人竟然撒娇，犯规！你故意使坏道：“那你之前一个人是怎么过的？”

“我也不知道。”他终于笑了笑：“好像梦一样。”


End file.
